No name bc i didnt write it
by JenovaJuice97
Summary: What happens when one of the Black Orginization's higher members orderstheir daughter shrunk with the Apotoxin 4869? Will Sakura and her loveovercome this impossible obstical? KakaXSaku crossover with DetectiveConanCase Closed. Enjoy!


AN: this story doesn't have a name b/c i didnt write it, my friend did and im uploading it b/c she's too lazy..yes you are if you ever look at this...

as usual i dont own anything..not even the story b/c well its not my idea..if you have a name for it PM me or review and ill give you credit no problem..

* * *

23-year-old Sakura sank to the ground an immense pain filling her entire being. She longed to scream out and call for help, help from her love. Instead she was stuck on the cold ground clutching her heart in a pained fashion as if clutching it could keep it beating and in her chest. He tearstained eyes looked up into the worried faces of her parents. /no, not worried. Definitely not worried. After all they are the one's who put me in this predicament. She thinks before the pain takes over and she is left in darkness.

When she awakens she moans out in pain. Her muscles were sore and it hurt to breath. She gasped when she felt an ice-cold hand touch her face. She jerked back falling from the bed, which she had been in. She opened her eyes only to close them in pain as the bright light stung her eyes. Another hand reaches out to touch her but she does a jutsu and disappears from their sight. She groans as she stands up looking down to see herself dressed in what she thinks to be her Kunoichi outfit from when she was 14. "What the hell?" She asks herself looking into the nearest mirror to see she is in fact in the body, which she thought she had left behind for good.

--

Kakashi stood rooted to the spot. Something wasn't right. Something was VERY, VERY wrong! His heart hurt and so did his head. His vision blurred as tears fell down his face. Why was he crying? What was so wrong it made HIM Coppy-nin Kakashi cry? A feeling. That's all just a feeling. One tiny insignificant feeling mad HIM cry/I feel like my hearts being ripped away…/ He thinks sinking to his knees loosing his place at the moment.

"Dog-san?" The Hokage asks looking down at him "Is something the matter?" He asks eyes filled with concern.

"I-I have a very bad feeling, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said covering his face and whipping away his tears.

"Like what, Dog-san?" The Hokage asks.

"Something horrible…" He says leaving the room. "Very horrible." He says walking to his apartment. When he enters the apartment the feeling only worsens and he feels as if he's going to die. /What/ He asks himself. /what could possibly be this bad/ He asks before crying himself to sleep.

--

"Kakashi! Oh, Kakashi!" Sakura cries. "What am I to do? What should I do?!" She cries out turning away from the mirror not being able to bare the sight of herself anymore. "Hokage…He'll know what to do!" She says disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Hokage-sama!" Sakura yells appearing in front of his desk.

"Sakura…?" The Hokage asks unsure.

"What should I do?!" She asks sinking onto the floor.

"First tell me what happened, Sakura dear." He says.

"Well, it was as any ordinary day…" Sakura began thinking back on it. "…a-and then I jutsued out of there and saw what I had become. I was mortified. I thought about turning to Kakashi but then I thought about he'd react and decided coming to you would be best." She concludes.

"I see. If you want your parents alive then you made the right decision." He said before closing his eyes in thought. "Well, I suppose you want an antidote…I don't think your parents would like that very much…so I suppose I would have to say no. Then I'd have to erase your memory…or…" The Hokage says opening his eyes with a mischievous grin on his face. "I could tell your parents all that and demote you to genin under Kakashi until I find an antidote…" He says knowing the answer already.

"Hum…" Sakura says closing her eyes in mock-thought. "I think I'll have to decline…the first one!" She says opening her eyes. "I'd love you more then I already do if you were to fulfill the second, Hokage-sama!" She says standing up and hugging him.

"Alright, but you have to act differently, ok?" The Hokage says

"Cha! Of course!" She says grinning at the old man and raising her fist. "I guess I'll become more subdued and smart rather then out going and loud."

"That would be good but don't go overboard!" The Hokage says

"Of course!" She says grinning at her Hokage.

One year later

"Hey, Hokage-sama…?" Sakura asks quietly.

"No…I'm sorry Sakura. I haven't found it yet." He says looking down at the now 15-year-old girl. She sighs and leaves the room. A few minuets later A Kakashi walks into the room. "No, Kakashi. I haven't I'm sorry." The Hokage replies to the silver-haired jounin.

"Oh…" He replies half-heartedly. The Hokage gives him a strange look that again sparks the suspicion that the Hokage knows more about her disappearance then he's letting on. He sighs and pushes the thought away for the time being. "Do you have any missions for me?" He asks quietly.

"You will be getting a new team of Genin's. Worry about how to train them for the time being." He says sighing in defeat.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied shortly.

A few days later with Kakashi and his team on the roof

/S-she looks like no. She's 15. Sakura would be 25 now…/ Kakashi thinks sadly.

"Tell me you're names, what you like, what you dislike and your dreams for the future." Kakashi says waiting to hear from the girl in the pink Kunoichi outfit.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like **looks at Kakashi but then looks at Sasuke quickly** I dislike Naruto **she says it in an angry tone** My dreams for the future are… **thinks about saying return to normal or marry Kakashi but settles on looking at Sasuke with a sigh**" Kakashi looks at her strangely.

/was that just me or did she look at me…? Naw just my imagination. / He thinks with a sigh. "Alright you." He says pointing to Sasuke.

A few months later when Naruto's complaining about the lack of good missions.

"Hokage, you have two jounin level nin and two genin level who are more then ready for a REAL mission." Sakura says standing in front of the Hokage.

"Two jounin level?" Kakashi questions.

"Uh…I mean three Genin and one jounin!" Sakura says mentally chiding herself for such a slip up.

Later with the encounter with Zabuza

/I feel as if we all sensed that before they came out of hiding…well, except that Baka Sasuke./ Sakura thinks with a sigh as she feigns scared. /Naruto on the other hand is a complete mystery. He is obviously not what he's cracked up to be taking out all those nins that were in hiding without anyone noticing. Let alone that fast./ Sakura thinks watching the two boy's in action.

/Hum…Maybe she's not Sakura…/ Kakashi thinks sadly with a frown. /She's definitely not normal./ He thinks watching them all closely. /All of them hide themselves but that Uchiha. I wonder if Sakura could be my Sakura…/ Kakashi thinks letting his eyes wander over to the frightened kunoichi.

FF to when The third is killed.

Sakura looks on in horror as the third Hokage falls to the ground in a pool of blood. She pales and rushes up to him ignoring the shocked teammates at her speed and ability to get past the barrier. Orochimaru looks intrigued as she rushes over to him begging him to hold on. He laughs weakly as consciousness fades slowly from his grasp whispering his final words to her. Orochimaru laughs as two men in black appear behind him. Sakura recognizes the chakra signals as the two that witnessed her transformation along side her parents. She charges at them performing jutsu's along the way. They dodge and the ANBU look on in shock as she performs complex jutsu's that even they can't comprehend. The men disappear and reappear on the head of a snake. Sakura growls ignoring the barrier once again to jump at the men. The snake howls in annoyance as she creates a gash along his eyes. Orochi curses and jumps off the snake as it vanishes, the two men behind him falling unceremoniously to the ground. Sakura charges at the men causing Orochi to disappear along with the two men. She looks around to see the village in shambles Kakashi fighting with Gai not to far away. Sasuke was holding his own and Naruto was nowhere to be found. She searched around for his familiar chakra signal sensing it on the roof of where she just left the Hokage. She jumped up there only to see an ANBU with an unfamiliar chakra signal slowly tearing at Naruto's own. It seemed to infuse and combine and almost overpower Naruto's own. The ANBU stood up eyes livid, purple and angry. Sakura stood back for a second not recognizing him with the hood and mask on. Realizing who it was she shook and walked over to him.

"Naruto…?" She questioned softly realizing only to late her thoughts on Naruto were only too right. "I-is that you Naruto…?" She asked watching as his eyes widened as he realized just WHAT he was doing. He closed his eyes only for a moment voice becoming harsh he asked of her only one thing:

"Did you catch him?"

Sakura's throat tightened and a lump formed not being able to find the words necessary to cool this raging ANBU.

"I'm sorry…" She said her voice trailing off.

"Jiraiya." Naruto said jumping off and out to the center of the village to fight off anyone who dared to cross his path, at least until he found the man he was looking for. Sakura sighed watching his leave taking out a sound nin before even he realized he was going to attack her. Kakashi walked up behind her and she turned to face him. The one man who could melt her heart and make her catch her breath.

"Kakashi…" She whispered letting her voice carry over the wind. He understood the silent confession and embraced her with all his love. She was…relieved, over all. Even after all the lies and all the hidden love, Kakashi…HER Kakashi still and always would love her.


End file.
